British Pudding
by DyCin TicBal
Summary: Harry est puceau. Louis est une salope. YAOI /!\ M /!\


" _Jurons de nous battre jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut. Fini les bites molles et inutiles. Que la cause du dépucelage universel devienne notre combat. L'heure a sonné pour nous aussi. Levons-nous, et demain personne ne pourra dire qu'on a laissé passer la chance de perdre notre pucelage nom de Dieu. Jurons de passer à l'action. On est sûrs de réussir. Et perdons notre pucelage._ " **- American Pie**.

Londres. Le soleil rayonne sur la ville en ce magnifique jour d'été. Tout le monde est de sorti. Les familles partent au parc prendre du bon temps, les personnes âgées sont assises sur les bancs pour nourrir les oiseaux, et trois puceaux sont enfermés dans une chambre de leur pote, à réfléchir sur leur vie sexuelle... inexistante. Roh, j'suis méchante. Ils ont déjà eu des rapports. Avec leurs mains certes mais quand même. Bon ok j'arrêtes de les charrier. Vous voyez le gars allongé sur son lit, habillé avec un horrible col roulé noir ? Oui, même qu'il a beaucoup de boutons sur son visage, d'énormes lèvres, des yeux verts, et une touffe de boucle sur la tête. Il s'appelle Harry. Comme ses deux potes, il est en dernière année au lycée et bientôt s'y déroulera le bal de fin d'année. Là, ils sont tout les trois chez lui. Enfin, chez ses parents quoi. Ils avaient l'habitude de venir passer de temps en temps leurs après-midi dans la chambre du bouclé car sa famille était plutôt riche et il avait toutes les consoles de jeu qu'il voulait, et une immense vidéothèque. Ah et le principal : Beaucoup de bouffe. Maintenant, passons au petit blond assis dans le fauteuil à l'air innocent et au regard vide. Oh non, il ne l'est pas du tout. C'est sûrement le plus pervers de la bande. Mais pas le plus intelligent, ça, on est d'accord. Niall. Il est irlandais, champion pour faire des blagues super lourdes et rigole pour un rien. Et il est aussi mythomane, d'après Harry. Combien de fois il leur avait raconté qu'il s'était fait sucé par une meuf super bonne aux traits asiatiques dans une soirée chez des amis à ses parents ? Le pauvre, personne ne le croyait jamais même s'il jurait que c'était la vérité. Pour finir, je vous présente Liam. Le gars qui fait tourner le ballon de basket sur son doigt. Disons que c'est le plus potable et le plus mignon de la bande. Il a une peau lisse, une mèche rebelle sur le front, des grains de beauté un peu partout sur son cou ou sur son visage. C'est le plus chaste de la bande et le plus raisonnable. Aussi le plus trouillard. Ce qui avait réuni aujourd'hui les trois garçons pour une réunion d'urgence était : leur virginité. Ces grands garçons avaient aujourd'hui 18 ans et ne s'étaient toujours pas tapé une seule meuf. Même que Liam n'en a jamais embrassé une, c'est pour vous dire l'urgence de la situation. Ils n'allaient quand même pas rentrer à l'université sans y remédier. Si ? Se branler devant des films pornos, de 14 à 16 ans, c'est cool. Mais après... on s'en lasse et on souhaite goûter réellement à nos fantasmes. Chose qui n'avait donc pas l'air évidente pour nos trois acolytes. Enfin, surtout pour Harry. Il me tuerait s'il pouvait m'entendre mais en réalité il est pédé. Il ose juste pas se l'avouer. Allez faire un tour sur son historique. Les liens vers des vidéos de baise entre deux gays vous diront la vérité.

" Les gars. L'heure est grave. " Harry rompit le silence subitement.

- Ta grand-mère est morte ? Demanda Niall, sortit de ses pensées à l'entente de la voix du bouclé. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu vas arrêter de demander si ma grand-mère est morte à chaque fois que tu viens ici bordel ?

- C'était juste une question. -Il roula des yeux-

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Demanda Liam à son tour en venant s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, un air inquiet sur son visage.

Les yeux verts du bouclé croisèrent les prunelles chocolat du brun et il se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être agaçant ce regard de chat potté qu'avait Liam. À chacune de leurs conversations, il avait l'impression de parler à un petit enfant de 5 ans à qui il devait annoncer la mort de ses parents. Harry se redressa brutalement.

- Vous savez très bien ce qui se passe! On a pas de meufs!

- Et ? C'est pas nouveau.

- Et bien ça devrait l'être Niall! Putain, qu'est-ce qu'on a pas que les autres ont ?

- Bah déjà, on est les seuls terminales à encore prendre le bus avec les secondaires pour aller au lycée. Dit Liam en haussant des épaules.

- Ouai, tous les autres ils ont soit une voiture super classe, soit des potes qui ont une voiture super classe. Ajouta Niall. T'es bourré de fric, pourquoi tes parents t'offrent pas une voiture ? -Il se tourna vers Harry-

- Ta mère est bonne, pourquoi t'es moche ? Répliqua Harry, légèrement irrité par l'attitude de Niall. Bon, une voiture, ok, quoi d'autres ?

- Nos vêtements ? Proposa Liam.

Tous les trois baissèrent en même temps leurs regards vers les vêtements qu'ils portaient.

- Ils ont quoi nos vêtements ? Niall haussa un sourcil.

Eh bien, vous êtes fringués comme des grands-pères pédophiles qui s'apprètent à aller se faire une partie de pétanque, mais tout va bien.

- Ils sont... Pas comme ceux des autres.

- Liam a raison. On est pas à la mode. On peut demander de l'aide à ma soeur. C'est une connasse mais c'est une fille.

- Mhm, ta soeur ? - Niall mouva ses sourcils d'un air aguicheur-

- N'y penses même pas. On touche pas aux soeurs. -Harry fronça des sourcils-

- On touche pas aux mères alors.

- Mais qui a dit que je voulais de ta mère ?

- Tu la trouves bonne.

- Bah ouai, c'est une MILF.

- Et t'as soeur c'est une SILF.

- Ta gueule.

- Bon, les gars, stop! Liam intervint soudainement en faisant rebondir le ballon bruyamment. Une voiture, un nouveau look. Ensuite ?

Un bon de réduction de cinq livres pour aller chez le coiffeur ? Non parce que vous commencez à ressembler à des lamas mal tondus. Surtout toi Harry.

- Pour l'instant.. On va s'en tenir à ça. Ça vous va les gars ?

Niall et Liam hochèrent de la tête. Eh bah, ça promet.


End file.
